Left Without a Warning In The World!
by Mlollylucy
Summary: What would have happened to Aria and Ezra at the end of episode 2x21 if Ezra left for the new job after they talked in the car? One-shot right now if you want more leave a review for a two-shot? REVIEW PLEASE?


**Hey everyone so this is a really short story I wrote today because I was at home feeling sick and bored so tell me what you think okay! Oh and I didn't proof it properly so sorry in advance for any mistakes! **

**I DON'T own PLL**

**(Ezra PER)**

My Tiny apartment that contained my whole life was packed up into 4 big bags and 3 boxes. The apartment that held so many memory's looked bare without my books and candles, mind you it looked cleaner than it ever had before but that's because almost everything I owned I was now juggling…

I made my way down the stairs to the front desk giving them the two keys to my hole in the wall apartment.

When I got to my car I roughly threw my bags and boxes in the back seat and the boot before climbing in and setting off to meet Aria.

!#!#$#!#$%$#!#$%^%$#!#$%^&^%$#!#$%^&*&^%$#!#$%^&*(*&^%$#!

**(Aria PER) **

I watched from the front set of my car as Ezra came slowly around the corner. He Jumped out of his car and came strolling over to my car, taking a seat in the passenger side. I was more than just excited to see him! He was home, he was mine and right now nothing could bother us here in this dark, damp alleyway.

"I'm really glad your home and this is all over!" I said leaning over and placing a soft longing kiss on his warm, welcoming lips.

"I'm glad to see you as well… there is something we have to talk about?" he stated starring straight out the through the glass off the wind screen.

"What's that?" I asked slightly giddy and still a little dazed from our kiss.

"Aria they offered me the job… and and…" but he just couldn't spit it out.

"AND WHAT? WHAT?" my voice cracked from the sudden force behind it.

"I gave them an answer… I'm leaving today…" tears crawled down my face and fell off my chin. He's giving up on up… he doesn't love you Aria! Your 16 for Gods sake! GROW UP!

"I thought that you loved me…" I whispered and the tears continued to flow. I turned my head to look out the window.

"Aria… I do but… We've been trying to make this work for a long time now and I think we have been deluded into thinking that it can… Aria its never going to work out, we should just stop wasting each other's time!" 'wasting each other's time' 'wasting each other's time' 'wasting each other's time' continued to play in my head as the tears became to fall faster.

"I have to go…" He said looking at me for the last time. Great the last time he see's me I have make up running down my face. He climbed out of the car so I put the window down to talk to him.

"You just gave up… You just gave in to my dad…" I sobbed. After I was finished my rant he turned on his heels and walked away glancing back at me as he opened his car door.

I shook my head as he made a U turn and headed off, never to be seen or herd from again… I put my head in my hands and sat there crying.

**(Ezra PER)**

I turned back to look at her as I opened my car door. She was shaking her head as tears fell from her big hazel eyes. I can't believe I just sat there and watched her cry…

Feeling like a jerk I drove on past the 'Welcome to Rosewood' sign sighing at the fact that it possible I may never see that sign again.

I continued driving toward my destination.

**(Aria PER) **

My tears had subsided enough that I could drive home.

I parked the car crookedly before entering the house and bolting up the stairs. I flew past my mum and jumped into my bed, pushing my face into the soft plush pillows.

"Aria? What's wrong Honey?" she asked taking a seat at the end off my bed.

"Get out!" I forced out of my mouth between sobs.

"No! I'm not going anywhere until I know why my little girl is so upset!" she said forcefully yet lovingly while stroking my ankle.

"Fine! EZRA JUST LEFT ROSEWOOD! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!" I exploded at her before burying my head in the pillows again.

"Why? Where did he go?" she asked pure concern in her voice but it didn't make me regret what I had just said to her, this was partly her fault.

"He went to New Orland's to take THE JOB THAT DAD SET HIM UP WITH!" my voice became increasingly louder as I spoke.

"When did he do this?" she signed.

"No MUM you know what you may have gotten rid off Ezra but I'll be gone before you know it! GET OUT!" I drew out the last line. She got the message and climbed of my bed walking backwards out of my room glancing back at me.

I buried my head in the pillows once again and wrapped my arms around myself desperately wishing that they were Ezra's arms and not my own.

**Was that to short? Hoped you liked it? Not to many mistakes I hope! Please review and make a not so great day better?**

**And I was wondering if I should leave this as a one-shot or give it a happy ending with a two-shot? Whatever you guys want just leave it in a review or DM?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**MlollyLucy**


End file.
